Rebel Heart
by JustCallMeMarly
Summary: James Norrington had a life before the Royal Navy... but it was stolen from him. [Prequel to 'Renegade']
1. 1

**Author's disclaimer:  I do not claim ownership to anything having to do with _Pirates of the Caribbean_ nor to I claim ownership over Johnny Depp or Jack Davenport (sadly… cuz I'd have meself a dilly of a time… :P)  No profit is made off of this story (again, sadly…  I think I could milk a few millions from Bruckheimer to write the sequels… again, having a dilly of a time…) **

**Summary:  James Norrington had a life before the Royal Navy… but it was stolen from him.  [Prequel to _Renegade_… I suggest you read it for complete understanding of where this fic is coming from…]**

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Rebel Heart

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_Dover__, __England__…_

The wind was bitingly cold as the waves struck the rocks with a reckless abandon he only wished he could have.  It was late, just like it usually was when he found his way to the surf that tugged at his mind constantly.  James Norrington let out a weary breath as he sat down on the damp grass only a few feet from the edge of the cliff.  It was a bitterly cold winter in England, but this was the warmest it had been all season… and it was pitch black in the middle of the night.  The clouds covered the moon and the stars were scattered among the overcast sky.  He couldn't see the water he knew to be a deep, almost midnight blue in the light of day.  Instead, it looked inky black as it ran up against the rocks and the shore.  It wasn't a normal hour for the young man to be awake, but lately, there wasn't much that didn't keep him from sleep.  His father, the stately William Wentworth Norrington II, of Norrington Trust, was beginning to make his life miserable.  It was the bank that had made the Norrington family a meager fortune to allow them a slight life of luxury.  And it was through that same institution that dear William wished his family name to be passed down.  The only thing missing from such an ideal future was the financial backing to make the Norrington name almost universal and synonymous with success…  _That_ would require the money of an heir or an heiress.  And what better way to do that than to have the Norrington children marry well.  And just one day past, Penelope Jayne Norrington became Penelope Jayne Lindondale, Countess of Northbrook.  It was rumored that Phillip Lindondale and his father, George, had ties into the monarchy.  William and Rosamina Norrington couldn't have been more pleased if dear Penny had married His Royal Majesty himself.  Now, it was the son's turn to find the right name to attach himself to.  James let out another sigh as the ocean breeze sent a sea spray up to meet him, the water droplets feeling like tiny razors prickling his skin in the cold wind.  It was the roar of the ocean that caused the young man to not hear another's approach.

"Somehow, I knew I would find you here, James," a voice said, causing James to spin around.  There stood the sixteen year old Oliver Norrington.  The older man let out a relieved breath.

"I thought you may be Father," James told his brother as he turned to look back out at the ocean.  The younger man chuckled.

"You know very well, big brother, that Father can not hold his drink.  And considering that he just made a fortune off of the 'bartering' of our sister, I would be confident that we will not see him for all of today and maybe not even tomorrow," Oliver said.  James's already grim face tightened into a troubled frown.

"Yes.  He got his 100,000 pounds plus an investor from George Lindondale and his son.  It frightens me as to what he has in his potential bill of sale for myself," James said bitterly.  Oliver laughed.

"Well, the way Lady Kimberly was watching you at the wedding, I have a thought that she may be stamping her name to it," he said.  James shook his head.

"That woman is a widow twice over and is well into her thirties.  She is just on the lookout for a young plaything," he said disgustedly.  Oliver lifted a mocking brow.

"At the ancient, primordial age of nineteen, you are correct to think you're well past her interest," the younger man said with heavy sarcasm.  James gave his younger brother a look.

"And at the tender age of sixteen, it would be wise of you to refrain from beginning such conversations," he said.  Oliver let out a laugh.

"You're much too proper, James.  Has anyone thought to inform you of that?" he asked.  James smiled.

"I have been informed of that a time or two," he answered.  Oliver raised a brow.

"God help you should you become more so in your old age," he warned.  James shook his head.

"Once I get out from under Father's watchful eye, things will be better," he said.  Oliver put a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"James… the only way things are going to get better is if you go far, far away from here.  Father will not rest until you are manning the trust, with a pretty heiress wife at your side and six or seven heirs to carry on the great Norrington tradition.  The long and short of it is that he will not rest until you are completely miserable," he said with an astuteness that belied his age.  James nodded solemnly.

"I'm aware of that Ollie.  Very aware…" he said.  Then, he took a breath and turned away from the ocean.  "Come, let's get out of this miserable weather and back into the house.  Mother would have a fit to know you're out here."  Oliver laughed.

"Mother would have a fit to find you out here as well… but you've been evading her for years longer than I have," he said as the two walked back towards the humble estate the Norrington family had resided in for the past forty years.  Silence reigned as they continued their walk.

"You know, James… with me at Eton and with Pen off to live in the esteemed Lindondale Hall… maybe it _would_ be best for you to get out as well… and not just the house… leave _Dover_," the younger Norrington suggested.  Then, his eyes lit up as he struck upon an idea, no matter how absurd it sounded.  "You could always join the military…"  James let out a chuckle.

"Me, a military man… I'm not certain it would be a fit for me," he said.  "But I understand what you are trying to say."  Oliver smiled as he reached over and knocked his brother's arm lightly.

"I just say think about it, James," he said.  The elder brother nodded once as they approached the door to the house.  Oliver entered first, without any sense of hesitancy at all.  But then again, why would he hesitate.  He was a youthful, jovial sixteen-year-old without a care in the world.  James paused, his hand on the door.  _A military man…_  For some reason that phrase stuck in his mind and without a thought, he let the door slam to its frame behind his brother.  Putting his hands into his coat pockets, he looked over the snow covered land, and the icy cold water that lay just beyond it.  _Me, a military man?_  James smiled as he shook his head in dismissal of the thought.  The door behind him creaked as it opened, causing James to look curiously over his shoulder.  His father stood there, eyes bloodshot from an evening of celebration and a shotgun in hand.

"James?  What the bloody hell are you doing out here at this hour of the night?" he asked gruffly, sleep evident in his voice.  James lifted an autocratic brow as he looked at the man who had fathered him.

"One could ask the same of you," he said.  William Norrington frowned.

"Don't get smart with me, boy.  Your mother thought she heard an intruder.  Now, get in the house and find your bed.  We're to go to the Lindondale's come sunup," the older man demanded before he shut the door with a snap, leaving James staring at the door.  The young man let out a breath as he turned back to look at the ocean.  _Me, a military man…_

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_To__ be continued__…_

_What__ do you__ think__??_


	2. 2

**_Thank you's:_**

_Snarker__…  Good to see you for this installment!  I'm glad that you enjoyed the first part…  I like my Norrington as well, that's why I've dedicated this plot entirely to him…  I really hope you like this part!  Make sure you let me know!_

_Cheska__…  Thanks!  I'm really glad that you enjoyed it!  Please let me know what you think of this part!_

_AriannaMalfoy__…  I'm glad that you like Norrington and are feeling the family tortures he's going through.  It's what (in my story) drove him to the see and to become the man he is in the movie and in **Renegade**.  I'm also glad that you like my OC, Oliver.  I'm trying to decide how big of a part I want him to have, but it's good to have reader support for something that hasn't been delved into at all (Norrington's past).  I hope that our favorite Commodore's got a bigger role in the sequels because I love him so much… :)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Five months later…_

_Me… a military man…_ James thought with a sigh as he looked at the ship floating in the water ahead of him.  There was a smile on his face as he observed a freedom that he never would have known if he hadn't signed those enlistment papers.  With those thoughts and a light heart, James picked up the small bag containing the little possessions that the military allowed for enlisted men and made his way towards the gangplank.  He was about to step onto the wood when he heard a distinctly female voice.

"James!"  He turned quickly around and his eyes scoured the docks for the owner of the voice.  A grin quickly transformed his furrowed brow as he saw Oliver escorting an expecting and four months along Penelope towards the ship.

"You'd best hold up, big brother!  It took us the better part of the day to get here with her waddling," Oliver called out to him.  James shook his head with a chuckle as Penelope gave an offended wail and smacked her younger brother's arm.

James leaned down and took one of his sister's delicate hands.

"Pen… you look beautiful… don't mind this menace.  In a few short months, I'll be an uncle and you'll have a beautiful son or daughter," he said kindly before leaning down to kiss her upturned cheek.  Penelope beamed up at him.

"Thank you, James," she said before turning to give her younger brother a glare.  "Lord help us all when you get married… but more specifically, your future wife…"  Oliver just grinned shamelessly at her.

"I can't help it that you've given me ammunition to pick on you with for the next… what is it?  Seven more months?" he asked.  James chuckled as Penelope huffed and crossed her arms.

"Eleven months, Ollie?  Shows what you know about child birthing," she muttered.  Ollie just grinned again as he shrugged.

"Gentlemen never speak of such things in polite company.  How was I supposed to know?" he asked.  James smiled at his brother.

"Crying ignorance will not always work, Ollie," he commented.  Penelope rolled her eyes.

"But he has it in spades," she muttered.  Oliver just wrapped an arm around her slight shoulders and placed a smacking kiss on her cheek.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to miss this," James said.  A sad look crossed Penelope's face as the thought of her brother leaving finally sunk in.

"I can't believe you enlisted, James," she said morosely.

"I needed to Pen… it was a question of my sanity.  I could not stand that house any longer," he said, reaching out to grip her hand again.  She let out a sigh.

"I know that.  I guess I was just being selfish.  I want my brother to be here when his niece or nephew comes into the world," she said.  James smiled again.

"It's not selfish to have all the people you love around at a time like that… but you'll have Ollie and you'll have Phillip… not to mention George and Rose… The house will be full and there wouldn't be any room for me," he said.

"I'd make room," Penelope said with a pout.  James gave his sister a loving look.

"I have every bit of confidence that you would, Pen.  Now… to suitably put a damper on the moment… I will ask what you are doing down here," he said, crossing his arms and looking quite severe in his naval uniform.  Penelope's eyes went wide at his demand, almost offended.

"What am I… Hell, James!  I've come to see you off, you blasted fool!  I know that mother and father wouldn't step foot down here and I wasn't going to let Oliver's face be the last one you saw before sailing off!" she ranted, falling silent at the looks her brothers were giving her.  Then, she blushed.  "Excuse my swearing…"  James let out a laugh before he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"It's good to see that marriage and impending motherhood hasn't dulled you in the slightest," he said, squeezing her.  Penelope squeezed him back before he released her, allowing her to step back.

"I'll miss you," she said simply, finally giving in to the tears she'd tried desperately to hold back.  Oliver rolled his eyes as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"I'd like to say it's just her being a silly female, but I daresay that I will miss you as well," Oliver said while handing the cloth to his sister.  James smiled before he stuck his hand out for Oliver to shake.  The young man looked at it solemnly for a second before gripping it.

"Watch over Pen for me," James said.  Oliver nodded.

"You can rest assured that I will irritate her to no end," he said before cracking a small smile.  James nodded once.

"Good.  Now…" he said turning to Penelope.  "I think it would be best if the two of you departed.  The docks are no place for a woman with child…"  The young woman rolled her eyes.

"James…" she started.

Suddenly, as if to emphasize James's stern warning, a body ran slightly into Penelope, knocking her slightly off balance.  James and Oliver immediately turned to reprimand whoever dared to waylay their sister in her delicate condition.  A young man stood near, hat clenched in hand and an apologetic look in his dark eyes.  There was nothing spectacular about the man… his black hair was cut short with a single bead braided into a strand of hair near his cheek and he was clean-shaven.  He was darkly tanned and the salt stained clothing bespoke of a life at sea.

"Beggin' your pardon, Miss," a rough English brogue slurred past his lips.  Penelope smiled at him as he bowed his dark head over clasped hands.

"Don't you worry about it.  It was an accident," she said cheerfully.  The young man smiled, a single gold tooth showing.

"That it was, Miss.  That it was.  I do appreciate your kindness," he said before nodding once more and giving them leave.  James watched as the young man, quite possibly no younger than himself, weaved his way between sailors in the slightly crowed dock areas.  It was a little early in the day for a person to be drunk to his gills, but it appeared that the lad had no comprehension of such a convention.  James shook his head quickly before he turned back to his sister.

"Oh… my…" she said in a quiet breath.  James stepped closer to her, a concerned frown crossing his face.  Oliver grasped Penelope's elbow in fear of a faint, but she brushed off both of their concern.

"What is it?" James asked.  Penelope smiled up at him.

"It would seem someone has relieved me of my coin purse," she said.  James's frown deepened as he surveyed the crowd of people that had gathered to see the newly teamed military ship off.  There was no one that stood there that stuck out at him, but there was one person who stuck out in his mind.  The gold tooth, much too impeccable manners and the apologetic dark eyes – it was a look he would be wise to never underestimate.  With a sigh, James looked back to his siblings.

"Do you have money for a coach home?" he asked.  Penelope smiled.

"Phillip let us take his coach," she said.  James looked to Oliver with a raised brow.

"Phillip isn't at home, is he?" he asked.  Oliver shrugged.

"He would have wanted us to come anyway, so he would have let us take it," he commented.  James rolled his eyes.

"You two better get back before the man misses his wife," he said in his usual put-upon voice that seemed to accompany his siblings.  The call to prepare to weigh anchor was heard causing all the Norrington siblings to fall silent.  James bent to pick his bag up.  Penelope wiped at her eyes again and Oliver gave a small smile.

"Be careful of those French bastards," the younger Norrington brother said.  James smirked before turning to his sister one last time and giving her another quick kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of my niece or nephew and tell him or her about their Uncle James until I can come see him," he said.  Penelope nodded, eyes watering, and squeezed his hand once before letting go.  James gave them both another smile before he turned and walked quickly towards the ramp before the crew could haul it aboard.  Once on board the _Gallant_, he turned to see both Penelope and Oliver waving to him, his brother wrapping an arm around his sister's petite frame.  As sad as he was to leave them behind, he knew that this was what he needed to do.  Serving in the King's Navy could give him the life that he knew being partner in Norrington Trust never could.  A life of freedom… a life of his own…  With that thought, James turned from the docks of Dover and went to report for duty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_A/N – Had to put a cameo in there, you know.  ;)  I may have a few more up my sleeve as this continues.  "Rebel Heart" will certainly not be as long as "Renegade", but hopefully people will like it as much… :)  Let me know what you think of it so far!  _**


	3. 3

**_Author's note: Sorry this took so long, folks. My mind is split again. For a while there, I was relaxing in the fact that I only had one piece to work on. But now, another obsession has taken hold and I must cater to it as well as this so that I don't explode from plot frustration. The TV show MASH has taken over half of my brain and plans on staying there for a while (a long while… I just bought season 4 & 5 on DVD). I'm working on a piece concerning it as I continue to work on this one. So, I apologize if updates become frustratingly staggered. I honestly don't know why I continue to do this to myself… I think I need to look into a psychiatrist… ;)_**

****

_Snarker__… Why thank you kind friend. Tis my purpose in this life, my sweet, to make you enjoy such characters. Fear not, my "Love James Norrington" campaign has only begun… ha HA! Well, no, not really, but I will continue o write for one of my favorite characters. Fear not, once again, Jack is also my favorite pirate… It's why he had a cameo. Couldn't leave him out, now could I? It would be blasphemy…_

_Molliejoy__… Why thank you my dear. I'm glad that you like this and I'm ecstatic that you think my writing has improved. This one is **much** easier for me to write, mainly because I know that it's not going to be an epic and because I really feel all the characters. Also, because that darned back story was plotted out already… :P I hope you enjoy this next part as much, if not more, than you did the last. Talk to ya later!_

_JackFan2… I absolutely adore your enthusiasm for these characters. Your encouraging words make me want to write faster, whether I'm able to or not. Thanks! Hope you like this part!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_One year later…_

"Dover, just ahead, sir," a crewman informed James, as well as Captain Merewether. James nodded.

"Thank you, sailor. Pull the topsails and secure the rigging," James ordered. The Captain nodded at the orders and turned to James.

"Very good, Lieutenant. Now, if you please… meet me in my quarters," the captain said before turning and finding his way to his cabin. James gave a few more stern orders to the man at the helm and to a few men working the lines before following. A quick knock on the cabin door was answered by a just as abrupt enter command. James stepped into the room and just closed the door when the captain started in on the subject he wished to discuss.

"When we reach Dover, you will see that the _Valiant_ and the _Godspeed_ are docked," the captain said. James stood at attention and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes, sir. What have they to do with us?" he asked. The captain smiled.

"I received a missive when we docked in San Sebastian. I'm to go to London with Captains Port and Kensington. There's word of pirate trouble," he said. James sucked in a quick, almost unnoticeable breath. Pirates had been bountiful in their year's journey along the European coastlines. The _Gallant_ had only been drawn in to four skirmishes. Their losses had not been insignificant, but the Royal Navy proved victorious, taking all surviving pirates captive and sinking the four ships.

"The French?" James asked after a moment. Merewether laughed.

"No, my boy. The French corsairs have thought twice about sailing our waters. Their threat has dwindled. Especially with Spain on our side in view of them. No, these pirates are across the waters. Near the Americas, scouring the waters of the Caribbean. Many English ships have been raided on their way to Jamaica and Hispaniola. Word has it that a fleet is to make its way there," the captain explained.

"Very good sir," he said, not knowing exactly what to say. The captain took a big breath.

"Word also has it that there is to be a crew commissioned to accompany the fleet's distinguished passengers," he said. James's eyebrow rose.

"Passengers? It's not usual protocol to have passengers aboard naval vessels, Captain," he noted. The captain smiled.

"I am aware of that. But these passengers are to be taken safely to Port Royal. There is to be an exchange in the governorship," he said. James gave an understanding nod.

"Very good, sir," he commented. Another knock came on the door, interrupting the discussion.

"Enter!" the captain said. One of the crewmen stuck his head in.

"We're entering the harbor now, Captain," he said. Captain Merewether gave a dismissing nod to the man and straightened his jacket.

"Let us anchor the ship and then depart to find our land legs," the captain said as he made his way out the door. James followed at a slower pace and took his place next to the captain at the railing.

"I've plan to request your name be on the commission for the fleet," the captain said suddenly, shocking James.

"Sir?" he asked, turning to look at the older man.

"You're a good sailor, lad. And if I'm to be captain, then I wish you to be my second-in-command. What good is a captain when he doesn't trust the man he should trust with his life?" he asked with a fatherly smile. James's shoulders went back slightly and he stood up a little straighter at the confidence the words instilled.

"Thank you sir," he said. The captain pat the young lieutenant's shoulder.

"As I said… you're a good sailor," he told James. Then, he looked out ahead of them and the smile turned from amused to relieved. "Give the order for docking…"

James let out a tired sigh after giving the command to drop anchor and the ship came to a halt. The long days of sailing were beginning to wear on him. It took a few more moments of an organized sort of scrambling about to get the ship secured. As James prepared to disembark the ship, the captain stepped next to him again.

"Lieutenant," he greeted. James stood at attention one more time.

"Captain," he answered.

"Will you be reachable when I return?" he asked. It was an unusual sort of question to come from the captain, but James answered without reserve.

"Yes, Captain. I will be at my family home here in Dover," he answered, slightly ill at having to say those precise words. The captain nodded.

"Very good," he said. "I will call upon you on my return from London." James nodded.

"Very good sir," he told his commanding officer as he fell silent to watch him take leave of the _Gallant_.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"James!" Penelope cried as she entered the drawing room. James turned from the fireplace mantel he was inspecting with a large, happy smile on his face.

"Penelope… you look absolutely stunning," he noted, shrewd eyes looking for any sign of unhappiness on his sister's face. There was none. She was positively glowing as she reached out and took his hands in hers.

"Thank you! Oh, how I've missed you so!" she said, her eyes watering slightly. James smiled before he pulled her close to embrace her.

"I can't believe it's been just over a year since I've said good-bye to you," she continued. "How long are you back for?"

"A week, at least. The captain's on his way to London as we speak. I've no idea on how long he will be there…" Penelope gave a nod.

"Good. That way you can get to know your nephew," she said with a large smile identical to her brother's.

"Nephew?" James asked.

"Thomas James Reginald Lindondale, your nephew," she said proudly. James smiled at her, but it was cut off as a commotion was heard, followed by their father's gruff voice.

"I wish to see my daughter and my grandson," he was heard saying. Penelope's eyes went to her brother's in a panic. She hadn't invited James here to be ambushed by the one person he wished to see less. James just gave her an understanding smile and went to sit his tall frame on the delicate drawing room sofa to await their father's arrival. The silver haired Norrington patriarch marched into the drawing room, his wife only a foot behind him. They both stopped short as they recognized the unexpected guest entertaining Penelope.

"James," his father said without a hint of emotion. The young man looked to his mother, no expression on her face. Some would say she was pretty, and some would say he'd gotten his angular face from her, but years of discontent and frowns pulled her face into a displeasing pinch.

"Mother," James said, giving her a slight bow. Then turned back to the man who had sired him. "Father…"

"Has the navy kicked you out, then? Is that why you are back?" William Norrington asked. Penelope frowned as she went to sit next to her brother in support.

"Father! Mind your manners in my home… otherwise you will be escorted out before you ever lay eyes on your grandson," she said. The elder Norrington glared at his daughter, but remained quiet.

"It is good to see you, James," his mother commented as she crossed the room to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Proper decorum called for politeness where it was given, so he nodded.

"You as well, mother," he said.

"So, what brings you home, then?" his father asked, standing at the fireplace mantel like he, James, had moments before.

"The captain has business in London. When he gets back, I may be off again," James said. Penelope let out a quick cry.

"No, James! You just got home," she said, but he calmed her as he took her hand.

"I have to Pen. I have an obligation," he said and his sister nodded in understanding. Their mother let out a barely audible 'oh dear.'

"The sea is such a harsh place, James. You should be home," Rosamina chimed in. William let out a large huff.

"Yes, we raised you to be a responsible boy… a man respectful of duty, of family. Not some discourteous carouse about," he said with a large frown. James had to choke down the disbelieving laugh that bubbled up.

"_Carouse about_? Father, I joined the damned Royal Navy… not spent the year away gambling, drinking and seducing young society misses like some of the other respectable gentlemen in this town. Because of the navy, I have more respect than half the men here in Dover. I am a lieutenant in the King's Navy. It has given me a life, a life I can be proud of. A life _you_ should be proud of," the son told the father. William blustered about for a second or two, his face turning dangerously red.

"Proud?!? Because of you, my youngest has run off to join the military! Because you didn't know your place in this life, I've brought two sons into this world only to be disappointed in both! My eldest has laid the Norrington name low by refusing his birthright, his obligation to family. And now my youngest has run off to fulfill his own death wish," William said with a heavy sneer. There was a moment of shock as James absorbed the newest information concerning Oliver. Finally, he let out a sigh as he stood up, straightening his uniform jacket.

"Sorry to have placed such a black mark upon the family name, Father. Rest assured that it was only because I was driven to it. I was hoping that being the second son would relieve Oliver from your nature, but it seems he's not been spared your fatherly devotion. God help him that he had to seek his own means of escape," James said with a bit of acidity in his voice. William's eyes went cold. Any hope that James held of his father being a somewhat respectable person hidden beneath the unpleasant, bitter, greedy surface melted away completely as the older man motioned for his wife to approach him.

"Come, Mina. Let us relieve ourselves of such ungrateful company," he said, not once acknowledging his son's presence as he nodded to Penelope and escorted his wife from the room. Penelope's eyes closed in relief as the room became quiet again.

"I didn't know they were coming for a visit, James. Otherwise I would have told them not to come," she said. James shook his head.

"Do not worry, Pen. If anything, they just proved to me that I made the right decision a year ago," he said. "Did you know that Oliver had run off from Eaton?"

"Yes. I was going to tell you about it, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. He left me a note about two weeks back saying that Eaton was a breeding ground for men of father's want and not the place for him. Father's expectations of him are just as high as they were for you," she said miserably.

"I wish Oliver would be relieved of such a burden," he said morosely.

"I was hoping my marriage would accomplish some of that," she said. James turned to look at her.

"Are you happy, Pen? Mother and Father… they didn't pressure you into this marriage, did they?" he asked, concerned for the welfare of his sister and his new nephew. Penelope smiled up at him.

"It was pushed by Mother and Father, that much is true. But I was lucky enough to already be madly in love with my husband. No doubt if Mother and Father knew that they never would have allowed it," she said with a laugh, causing her brother to chuckle.

"No doubt," he agreed. "I just wish things would be different for Oliver. I wish that the military was not his only option."

"Oliver looks up to you, James. It's understandable that he is harboring notions to follow your footsteps," she said, tears stinging her eyes at the thought of another brother at the mercy of the unforgiving sea. James let out a frustrated breath as he continued to pace. Then, he suddenly turned to his sister, anger apparent in his eyes.

"I've scars, Pen. I've scars no one can see, but they are there. I've only been involved in four altercations on the seas in the past year, but I've bled, and I've watched men standing next to me fall. When my tour of duty is up, I will lead the charge for civilian life. I am not a career military man, I never went into this thinking I just may be. But that life was preferable to the life mother and father wished me to lead," he said harshly. Penelope let a tear fall at the sudden hardness on her brother's face. James was always so proper, so dignified… but now, all she saw was a man the military molded. He wasn't happy, by far, but it was something that was now in his blood. She knew that the harshness in James's voice was at the thought of his brother enduring what he had. It was an unpardonable thought that a lively and still-so innocent boy such as Oliver could surrender willingly to such a life. There was a quiet, timid knock that interrupted the Norrington siblings' thoughts. Penelope looked to the door to see her dark haired governess standing there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Young Thomas is awake, mistress. He would wish to see his mother," the young woman said. Penelope smiled as she stood and went to James.

"I'll be right back. My son is a demanding young thing," she said. James smiled down at her.

"Much like most Norrington men," he said before kissing her cheek lightly.

"I'll bring him down to see his Uncle James as soon as he's fed," she told him as she made her way to the door. James watched his sister depart, but his attention was soon captured by the young woman still standing in the doorway. When she realized that he was watching her, her eyes immediately went to the wooden floor. His curiosity peaked, James crossed the room to stand directly in front of her. Propriety would demand that she offer her hand should they have been in polite society. But as it were, it was just the two of them.

"Your name, miss?" James asked softly as to not shock the girl. The young woman kept her eyes to the floor, but otherwise gave no indication of discomfort at his presence.

"Adalia Vasquez, good sir," she answered with only a slight accent, allowing her dark gaze to rise and take a glance at the man in front of her. James let his face soften into a smile as her beautiful face was finally revealed to him on the whole. Her dark hair was pulled up lightly into a tidy bun, and she wore the simple gown of a governess, but she was still the most beautiful creature James had ever come across.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**To be continued…**_

_Whew… that was longer than I'd expected… Let me know what you think!_


	4. 4

**_A/N – Sorry for the wait again. I'll probably be saying that a lot… oh where, oh where has my muse gone… this one was pulled off completely muse-free, so if it's received well, I think I may ditch that good for nothing muse and strike out on my own… :P_**

****

**_Author's thanks:_**

_KissTheRainGirl12489… I agree on the Norrington bit. I've never believed him to be a bad guy and it seems a lot of people like to write him that way. So, I wanted to say my piece on why he was the way he was in the movie. I hope it seems fairly logical. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. At least some people are reading it!! Hope you like the next part…_

_Cheska__… Never fear, Oliver is here! Or he will be anyways in future installments. I couldn't quite fit him into this part just yet. Patience my dear. Thanks for the review. I hope everyone likes the Adalia that I've imagined. If not, let me know!! And let me know if you like the next part. Thanks!_

_Snarker__… Thanks for coming back (even after the vacation and sleep depravity) to review! I hope you like this next part!_

_Molliejoy__… Thanks for the constructive criticism. There comes a point where a writer depends on it because we stare at it so much that we sometimes don't see what's right in front of us. As for the language and the dialogue… that's what I get for reading my romances… to bad I'm not very good at writing that genre though. I guess you kind of have to live romance to really write it well. Oh well… :( _

**_If I missed anyone, I apologize and I'll get ya next time! Promise!!_**

****

_One week later…_

James lounged in the sitting room watching Adalia keep his nephew company while Penelope made ready the evening meal plans. The young Spanish woman was an object of fascination for James and he couldn't help but want to be in her presence. She was brilliant with Thomas, as gentle and loving as his own mother was. Thomas seemed to enjoy her company as well as he giggled, reaching up to grip a small piece of dark hair that had escaped from the orderly bun.

"No, no Senor Thomas. This is mine," she said with a laugh. The baby continued to giggle as Penelope entered the room.

"It is good to see my son is in such a happy mood this evening," she said, crossing the room to where Adalia stood and took her baby in her arms. The younger Norrington noticed her brother's occupation with the Spanish lass and decided to take matters cleverly into her own capable hands.

"Why don't you go for a walk, James, before dinner? With the clouds coming, I doubt you'll be able to do so in the next day or so," Penelope said as she cuddled her son closer to her. James's gaze turned to his sister with an accompanying smile.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to steal away your son all to your self," he noted. Penelope rolled her eyes good-naturedly as James turned to look out the window. His sister was correct in her appraisal. "I think I shall endeavor to take your advice," he said. Penelope looked slyly out of the corner of her eye at her governess.

"Why don't you join him, Adalia?" she asked, causing the young girl to start. "I'm sure the Lieutenant would enjoy some company…" James looked to his sister to see the smirk she was trying to hide. His sister, the smart lass that she was, had astutely discovered what he was about. And knowing that his sister was trying to assist in whatever way she could, he gave Adalia a small bow.

"I'd be honored to have your company," he said. Adalia's eyes met his in a slight panic.

"Is it not against propriety for a person of the lieutenant's rank to be seen with the help?" she asked. Penelope let out a huff.

"This is my house, and if anyone's going to see anything it will be two wonderful people sharing a delightful walk. Should they come to any conclusions beyond that, then they know fine and well to keep their mouths shut on the gossip," she reported sternly. Adalia looked uncertain for a moment, but it disappeared the moment James reached out to take her hand.

"Please, join me," he beseeched. Adalia gave one final, uncertain glance back to a smiling Penelope. Seeing her employer's approval, Adalia turned back to James and gave him a small curtsy.

"I humbly accept your invitation," she said softly. Penelope laughed as the pair headed towards the door.

"There will be none of that! No more curtsies or society niceties. He is my brother, not some gentleman of high importance," she said. James rolled his eyes as he held the door open for Adalia.

"Why thank you, my dear sweet sister. It is good to know where I am placed in your esteem," he said sarcastically. Adalia, forgetting her unease of moments before, giggled.

"I am certain your lady sister did not mean to offend," she said. Penelope let out an un-ladylike snort.

"I most certainly did! Once you get to know him a bit better, darling, you will see that James has an incurable malady of prim and proper and all things dignified. He needs to be taken down a peg or two when the opportunity presents itself," she told the two of them. James shook his head as he offered the young governess his arm.

"Let us leave this pest and enjoy our walk without her," he said. Adalia looped her arm through his and let him escort her from the room.

"Will your sister not be concerned with appearances, my good sir?" Adalia asked nervously as they stepped out of the estate and into the patchy sunshine. James let out a laugh, causing her to relax slightly.

"My sister _should_ not concern herself with appearances. Penelope Norrington, before she married, was very much the antithesis to a proper English miss. She wore breeches, she played in the dirt, she rode horses, called the help by their first names and insisted the help do the same for her. She'd rather have gone to the stables to befriend a pig than to go to make friends at an afternoon tea. It drove my parents batty trying to keep up with her headstrong, independent ways. My brother Oliver and I had a wonderful time trying to help her pull everything off," he said with glee. Adalia laughed as the two continued past the estate gardens and began to walk through the yards.

"It is wonderful to have such a pleasing family," Adalia said. James thought of his brother and sister with a fond smile.

"Yes, it is. Have you brothers and sisters?" he asked. Adalia smiled.

"Si, I have two brothers and three sisters," she answered.

"Must have been a rambunctious bunch," he commented. Again, Adalia smiled.

"It was as you say. Or, it was, until my parents died," she said. James looked down at her, laying a hand over hers where it lay on his arm.

"I apologize. I did not mean to broach such a tender subject," he said. Adalia shook her head as she laughed softly.

"Your sister is quite correct in saying you are much too dignified," she chided. James looked to the ground with a shy smile on his face.

"Yes, well… my sister likes to point out my shortcomings as often as she can," he said.

"Oh, I do not see it as a shortcoming. She chides only because she loves. What she sees as dignified she also sees as kindness. Not many men of your stature would be so kind to a person of help," she said. James stopped walking, causing her to stop as well. He turned to look at her with a serious look on his face.

"My stature is no different than yours. I live in this world as do you; I work in this world as do you. My sister married a man with a title, but she would have loved him without it. My family may have a meager wealth, but it is not in my interest to inherit the title it affords. My parents wish it otherwise, but it was how I was made. I'm told I would make a splendid member of the ton since I tend to act towards the dignified. But I will have none of it. Truth being, the ton itself is not something that portrays dignity," he said. Adalia watched his face as he spoke of himself and his social views.

"It is often a malicious, spiteful gathering of hypocrites. I have no need to associate with such people," he finished, turning to smile at Adalia in order to soften the spite he knew lay in his words. She smiled back.

"I see that you are their exact opposite," she said, her accent ringing through. "And I also see that you are a loyal man. What would one expect of a naval officer?" James smiled down at her as they started walking again, this time down the lawns towards the stables.

"I'm glad that you were able to join me on this walk. It has been a long time since the last time I've ventured anywhere that wasn't over the deck of a ship," James said. Adalia looked over at him.

"It must be an exciting life being at sea," she commented. James didn't say one way or the other.

"It's an interesting life. One that I'm glad I embarked on. But there are times where I wish for some semblance of regularity. Some sense of permanence. A life on the sea is so unpredictable," he said. Adalia looked lost in her imagination, trying to picture how it would be.

"And adventurous. My life has been void of such adventure," she said. James smiled over at her.

"I doubt that very much. You had five siblings," he said. Adalia's laugh rang out.

"Oh it wasn't so much an adventure as it was a trial," she said, before sobering slightly. "My parents died when I was near twelve. My oldest brother and sister were not yet twenty. They had to work to support our family. My sister became a governess and that was how I came to my position in your sister's house," she said.

"How long ago was that?" he asked, sympathy in his gaze.

"Almost five years ago," she answered.

"You must miss them terribly," he said, knowing full well that there were families in the world that didn't wish malady on their blood relations. His thought was confirmed when Adalia nodded.

"Si. My father and mother were good people," she said. She was about to say more, but the pair was surprised as a cold showering of rain began to wet their faces. Looking up at the sky, James reached down to grip Adalia's hand and tugged her after him as he began to run.

"Back to the stables! We can wait through it," he said back to her as she ran along after him. James held her hand firmly, but gently as he guided them over the quickly appearing puddles.

"Be careful… with these puddles, you can trip and hurt yourself," he said over his shoulder to her. She let out a small laugh.

"You had best watch out as well. If you fall, I will most certainly go with you," she chuckled. After a few moments, the pair ducked under the awning of their destination. Adalia slipped her shall down off her head and took an immediate assessment of the damage.

"I will not be allowed back in your sister's house looking like this," she said, running her slight fingers over the muddy splashed that had assaulted her dress. James also looked down to see his boots and pants in the same state of disarray.

"I would not worry overmuch," he said with a smile as he looked up at Adalia. "My sister has come back home in worse states…" Adalia's eyes alit into a smile of their own.

"I would very much like to have met such a girl," she said. James grinned.

"It does seem as if that Penelope has disappeared, but I assure you that my sister is that very epitome of trouble," he said. Adalia's comment was cut off as a rolling of thunder overtook the sky and the rain began to pelt the ground angrily. James touched her elbow softly before looking around their temporary lodgings.

"Let us move out of the wind. It wouldn't do to have my nephew's caretaker become ill," he said. Adalia watched as he strode his way into the stables and took a quick survey of the conditions indoors.

"Dios… what a sudden mess," Adalia commented lightly as she followed James into where the horses were kept.

"It seems, my dear, that you are stuck in my company until this blows past," he said with a chuckle as he took her shawl that she had used to cover her head earlier and laid it over an empty stall to dry. Adalia let out a small laugh.

"It could very well have been worse," she said lightly before she walked to the open door and looked out at the pouring rain. "I find your company preferable to most…" James stepped next to her and looked at her, his light eyes meeting her dark.

He smiled then as he took Adalia's hand in his and pulled her out into the cool breeze to watch the weather begin to calm slightly. They stood under the stable's awning and watched as the rain continued to fall.

"Your company is preferable as well," he said as he reached up and tucked a damp strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him as he stepped closer to her, but her face became serious as he reached up to touch her delicate chin. Then, without warning, he ducked his head and placed his lips upon hers. It was a sweet kiss; a kiss that marked a beautiful beginning for James and Adalia.

_Two weeks later…_

It had taken two days to find a woman that captivated him like no other. And it had taken three weeks of her company to make him fall completely in love with her. Over the last two weeks they'd stolen time together with walks along the estate and even trips to town together with his nephew, no one the wiser to the true purpose of their togetherness due to the position Adalia held within the household. It wasn't that the pair had been embarrassed by their blossoming relationship, but they both knew of the public stir James's parents would make if they caught wind of their noble firstborn being taken with a beautiful, working-class Spanish lass. There would be no reprieve from the hell William and Rosamina would inflict in private or in society; there would be no more moments alone, and – quite possibly – there would be no more opportunity to see each other at all. Penelope, bless her romantic, adventurous heart, was fully aware of her brother's much reciprocated interest and made sure to help the pair meet in secret as much as she possibly could. It was heartening to her to see James taking an interest in something other than rebelling against their father's wishes. Adalia Vasquez may have been an unsavory match for William and Rosamina's oldest son, according to them, but Penelope knew fine and well that it wasn't a thought in her brother's mind at all when he looked at the beautiful governess.

Over the past week, James had confided in his sister that he wished to leave the service completely after his duty was up. It was a wonder to all who knew him to see James Norrington in love. By nature he was a very un-fanciful man, but the past few weeks have shown that even the downright staid could be a bit romantic. James had plans to accept his father's position as the head of Norrington Trust. Only after the paperwork was signed and the title transferred would he ask, properly, for Adalia's hand in marriage. Penelope and James both knew that the Norrington patriarch would be apt to disinherit his firstborn should the engagement come about _before_ the overtaking. Above all else, William Norrington coveted wealth and status. Adalia Vasquez represented neither. And to know that his eldest son had fallen in love with such a woman would be enough to give the older man cause to murder his own son. But James wanted better for Adalia. He wanted to be able to provide her with a life that she had never had the chance to live. And Norrington Trust would give her the life she so deserved – not the Royal Navy. Once the papers were signed and the reigns were in James's hands, there was nothing that William Norrington could do to ruin such a life.

But his father was the furthest from his mind when the knock came upon Penelope's drawing room door, causing the couple embracing inside it to break apart.

"Enter," James bid his sister's doorman.

"Sir… a message for you, sir," he said as he handed a piece of parchment to James and then gave a small bow to the still slightly flushed Adalia. Her dark eyes went to James as he frowned over the words he read.

"Is there a problem, James?" she asked, approaching him just as the drawing room door was drawn shut again. He was silent as he stuffed the note back into the envelope.

"No problem," he told her with a smile. "I've been expecting this, just not as precipitously…" Adalia smiled as she rested her hand on his arm.

"You have been home for over a month, James," she informed him lightly. "That is not a short while…" James chuckled as he took her hand in his.

"No, it isn't… but it seems that time has gotten away from me," he admitted.

"What was the message?" she asked softly, bringing the subject back to where it had started. James let out a sigh. He'd told Adalia little about the mission his captain had requested of him.

"I'm to see my commanding officer tonight. He is currently at the ship awaiting my arrival," he said.

"Are you to leave again?" Adalia asked, sadness in her gaze at the thought of him leaving her. James tried to smile, but instead settled with a nod.

"A crew was to be commissioned in London to escort royal passengers to their new home," he explained. Adalia's chin went up slightly.

"Have they?" she asked. James didn't pretend to misunderstand.

"I told Captain Merewether that he could contact me when he returned in order to discuss what is to happen," he said. Adalia nodded.

"You will return here after your meeting?" she asked. James let a hand run over the side of her cheek.

"Of course I will. My sister will be most eager to hear if I'm to leave her house in peace," he said. Adalia laughed softly.

"She has been very good to let us meet here," she said. Then, her face sobered. "You mustn't dawdle, James, if your captain is waiting for you…" James let out a sigh as he held her close. After a moment of silence, he stepped back.

"I shall find you after meeting with the captain and let you know what has been decided," he told her before leaning low to kiss her cheek. Adalia squeezed his hand and smiled up at him as he straightened.

"I shall wait to hear your news," she said. James nodded before he turned and went to find his commanding officer.

_The Gallant..._

The decks of the _Gallant_ were almost empty save for the pair of night watchmen. James made his way up the gangplank and approached the captain's quarters with nods at the two crewmen. His quick knock was answered with a terse enter command.

"Captain Merewether?" he asked as he opened the door carefully. The older gentleman turned at the sound of James's voice.

"Ah, Lieutenant. Do come in. I'm happy to see my message found you with such haste. We've business to discuss," the captain said. James smiled.

"I expected nothing less," he said. The captain smiled back.

"Always a man to the point, aren't you James?" he asked.

"Why waste time otherwise?" James asked back.

"Good point, my good man. Good point," the captain said as he opened a drawer on his desk and proceeded to sift through the contents. James watched for a moment, but quickly became impatient.

"What news is there, Captain?" he asked. Captain Merewether gave a grunt of disappointment as he didn't find what he was looking for and moved on to another drawer.

"The ship is commissioned and the crew has been chosen. I am to be captain. And you are to be my second," Merewether answered succinctly. James nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. The captain looked to say something more, but he remained silent as he rummaged around for a clean glass and a decanter of brandy. A sharp, satisfactory nod came from the captain as he found the desired items.

"Is there something else, Captain?" James asked after a moment of silence, wondering what it was the other man wanted to say. The captain cleared his throat as he crossed his cabin with the much sought after alcohol he'd finally come across.

"Your father has paid handsomely for your honorable discharge, Lieutenant," Captain Merewether commented regretfully, pouring himself a healthy dose of brandy. James covered the surprise he felt at the news with a humorless smile.

"My father will do anything handsomely to get what he wants," he said. The captain turned back to face the young man. After studying the glass in his hand for a moment or two, he looked up at James.

"It's yours if you wish it. It's a terrible thing that any man can buy into honorability within the ranks, and it's terrible that an honorable man can be bought out of it. You are a good sailor, Lieutenant. This ship will grieve to lose a man such of your instincts and knack for the waters, but if you wish it, you have your leave," the older man said. James refrained from answering for a moment or two. A part of him wanted to say that he would stay. There was an enjoyment in the sea he'd never counted on in this life and it had taken him from an existence he'd despised. But then he thought back to the beautiful brown eyes that had looked at him with love and he knew where his place was. A life on the water was no life for him if he couldn't see Adalia every day from here to the end. It wouldn't be fair to her to have to see him off for weeks at a time, and it certainly wouldn't be enjoyable for him.

"I'd like to stay, Captain," James admitted to his superior. "But I've a reason to leave. If I have my way out, I shall take it." The captain nodded.

"You're a strong man to resist the pull, Lieutenant. The sea often does not give up her men. But she knows your love for her, and she will not let you forget it," he said. James looked on at the other man as he was lost in a memory of his own. With a clearing of his throat, James stood back at attention.

"With all due respect sir, I do wish to carry out the mission I was assigned," James said. The captain looked up at him with a smile.

"Your leave is effective whenever you say. Why is it you wish to go on this voyage?" the captain asked.

"I was entrusted with the safe passage of the new governor and his daughter. The duty was given before my discharge became known. I would be amiss to desert such a notable task," James said.

"An honorable man, you are, James. An honorable man, indeed," the captain said. James smiled at the high praise from his commanding officer.

"Thank you sir," he said.

"Best pack your things then, Lieutenant, if you mean to join us. We leave for Brighton tomorrow morning," the captain said.

"Brighton, sir?" James asked, wondering why they were going from one port to the next. The captain smiled.

"It is where the Swanns reside," he said. _Swann?__ What an unusual surname…_ James thought.

"Of course sir. I shall be ready," James said.

"Good. You're dismissed," the captain allowed. James left the deck of the _Gallant_ and started towards his sister's home. His last voyage… and it was across the ocean. Penelope would not take the news well. And he had no idea how he was going to break it to Adalia that he was leaving for what could be more weeks than he wished. But it was his last voyage as a military man. With luck, it would be an uneventful one… His attention was caught as a skinny young lad darted in front of him. Knowing that impact was inevitable, James turned his body so that it was deflected slightly. The lad, significantly smaller than his own tall frame, fell to the ground, his disguising hat falling to the ground and revealing that he was no 'he'… but a 'she' instead. Long black hair fell to the ground and rich brown eyes, almost dark amber in color, looked up at him with fear and defiance warring within them.

"My apologies, miss," he said, extending a hand to help the slight girl – who looked no more than fifteen years old – to her feet. Disgust wrote itself on her face as she sneered at the hand.

"You can take your apologies and…" she started, but stopped as gruff voices were heard.

"Step away from the girl and we'll let ye get on yer way," a stranger said. James turned to see a batch of unclean, scruffy pirates standing with swords drawn. With a quick roll of his eyes, the military man pulled his pistol and aimed it at the ringleader.

"I think not, gentlemen," James said threateningly. The three men's eyes went wide as they got a better look at him.

"Bloody 'ell… he's a King's man. Where there be one, there be more… we be 'anged fer sure," one of them bemoaned.

"Shut yer trap…," the ringleader growled before turning to look at James again. "The girl stole our coin. We're only after retreivin' it…" James watched as one of the men leered down at the girl, of whom James was certain didn't know she was a girl until just now.

"I think, perhaps, that you had best turn around and go back from whence you came. Give the fates thanks that the girl relieved you of the coin that was sure to put you behind His Majesty's bars to sober up behind. On with you or there will be a hanging yet," James threatened. After a few nasty glares and descriptive curses, the gang of men turned and left the pair behind. With a shake of his head, James's opinion of pirates lowered ten-fold. He tucked the pistol back near his hip and turned. The girl was now on her feet and brushing herself off.

"You'd best get on home, miss. This is not a neighborhood for a young girl on her own to be in," he said. The girl reached up to wipe a smudge of dust from the dark skin of her face with an angry huff.

"I can take care of meself, and if you think different, I'd be plenty glad to show you who knows what," she growled as she balled a hand into a fist. James would have laughed if he wasn't able to see the serious look in her eye. That look in itself made him sad that such a young girl could become so rigid and cynical.

"You've no need to show me anything, miss. I'll just go about my way. Just remember what I said," he said. The girl glared.

"Sod off…" she told him before spinning on her heel and marching away. James shook his head.

"My good deed of the day," he said with a hint of sarcasm before turning and continuing on his way. His mind was now back on the upcoming voyage and how he hoped it would go quickly and without trouble…

_To be continued…_

**_A/N Part II – Wow! Didn't expect this to be so long! Anyways… sorry if it sucked… This story started out as romance story for James/Adalia… but now that I've begun writing it, it's kind of taken on a life of it's own and demanding to be written solely as a piece to give James the background he needs… with Adalia playing a smaller part than I'd intended. So, rather than romance taking the front seat, this is more of my interpretation of why James Norrington turned into the man he is in the movie with a bit of romance on the side… Sorry!! Hope you like it anyways!_**


End file.
